1. Field
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device used for electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that electronic devices generating large amounts of heat during their normal operation. The heat must be quickly removed to prevent the electronic devices from becoming overheated or damaged due to heat. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an electronic device to facilitate removal of the heat therefrom.
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Among those, a type of heat dissipation device comprising heat pipes is applied widely. Here, the heat pipe utilizes working fluid absorbing or generating heat by phase change between gas and liquid to transfer heat generated by the electronic device rapidly. Generally, the heat pipe is a vacuum sealed pipe that is filled with a heat transfer working liquid, which has low boil temperature and steady chemical qualities, such as water, alcohol, acetone and so on. The heat pipe has an evaporating section thereof close to the heat generating electronic device, and a condensing section thereof remote from the electronic device. As the electronic device works and heats up, the working liquid of evaporating section absorbs heat and evaporates into vapor. The vapor reaches the condensing section, where the vapor exhausts heat, then condenses and refluxes to the evaporating section. At most cases, the heat pipe is used with a heat sink. The evaporating section of the heat pipe contacts a base of the heat sink. The condensing section projects beyond the base and stacks with a plurality of fins. The heat generated by the electronic device is transferred from the base to the fins via the heat pipe rapidly, and then is dissipated by the fins. So, the heat dissipation device with heat pipes having rapid heat transfer is very different from a conventional heat sink with limited heat transfer relying on metals.
Generally, at a condition of meeting with the heat dissipating demand, an amount of the heat pipe of the heat dissipation device is as few as possible, maybe, it can be one or two, to lower a cost of the heat dissipation device. However, at this case, the stacked fins are supported by the heat pipes, which forms one or two supporting points for the fins, such that, the fins can not be stacked on the heat pipe steadily. As a result, a configuration of the heat dissipation device can not be steady correspondingly.